1811
Year 1811 (MDCCCXI) was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Sunday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1811 January - March * January 3 - Unsuccessful slave revolt led by Charles Deslandes in St. Charles and St. James, Louisiana. * February 5 - George, Prince of Wales becomes Regent because of the perceived insanity of his father, King George III of the United Kingdom. He is known as the Prince Regent. This is the beginning of the Regency period. * March 1 - Egyptian ruler Mohammed Ali kills the last Mamluk leaders in the Citadel Massacre. * March 13 - Battle of Lissa - British fleet defeats the French one. * March 25 - The Great Comet of 1811 is discovered by Honoré Flaugergues. April - June * April 5- April 6 - Revolutionary riots in Buenos Aires. * May 14 - Paraguay declares independence from Spain. * May 16 - Battle of Albuera. July - September * July 5 - Venezuela declares its independence from Spain. * July 11 - Italian scientist Amedeo Avogadro publishes his memoire about molecular content of gases. * September - First annual Rosh Hashana kibbutz (pilgrimage) of Breslov Hasidim to the grave of Rabbi Nachman of Breslov in Uman, led by Nathan of Breslov. October - December * October 11 - Inventor John Stevens' boat, the Juliana, begins operation as the first steam-powered ferry (service between New York, and Hoboken). * November - Luddite uprisings begin in northern England and Midlands. * November 6 - Battle of Tippecanoe. * December 16 - Earthquake in Mississippi Valley near New Madrid reverses the course of the river for a while. Other earthquakes along the fault occur on January 23, 1812 and February 7, 1812. Ongoing events * Napoleonic Wars (1799-1815) - Peninsular War * Russo-Turkish War Births *Mohammad Afzal Khan, Emir of Kabul, Emir of Kandahar (d. 1867) January - June *January 9 - Gilbert Abbott à Beckett, English writer (d. 1856) *January 17 - Joshua Abraham Norton, self-declared Emperor Norton I of the United States (d. 1880) *February 3 - Horace Greeley, American journalist, editor, and publisher (d. 1872) *February 6 - Henry George Liddell, English clergyman (d. 1898) *March 20 - Napoleon II of France (d. 1832) *March 21 - Nathaniel Woodard, English eeducationalist (d. 1891) *March 30 - Robert Bunsen, German chemist and inventor (d. 1899) *May 11 - Chang and Eng Bunker, siamese twins and sideshow performers. *May 11 - Jean-Jacques Challet-Venel, member of the Swiss Federal Council (d. 1893) *June 14 - Harriet Beecher Stowe, American author (d. 1896) July - December *July 18 - William Makepeace Thackeray, British novelist (d. 1863) *August 31 - Theophile Gautier, French writer (d. 1872) *September 19 - Orson Pratt, American religious leader (d. 1881) *October 22 - Franz Liszt, Hungarian composer and pianist (d. 1886) *October 25 - Évariste Galois, French mathematician (d. 1832) *October 27 - Stevens Thomson Mason, first governor of Michigan (d. 1843) *November 21 - Zeng Guofan, Chinese official and military leader (d. 1872) *November 21 - Ludwig Preiss, Botanical collector (d 1883) *November 24 - Ulrich Ochsenbein, Swiss Federal Councilor (d. 1890) *December 21 - Archibald Campbell Tait, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 1882) : See also 1811 births. Deaths January - June *January 10 - Marie-Joseph Chénier, French poet (b. 1764) *March 14 - Augustus FitzRoy, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1735) *April 7 - Garsevan Chavchavadze, Georgian diplomat and politician (b. 1757) *May 4 - Nikolay Kamensky, Russian general (b. 1776) *May 28 - Henry Dundas, 1st Viscount Melville, British minister (b. 1742) July - December *July 30 - Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla, Mexican revolutionary (b. 1753) *August 20 - Louis Antoine de Bougainville, French navigator and military commander (b. 1729) *September 8 - Peter Simon Pallas, German zoologist (b. 1741) *October 11 - Johann Conrad Ammann, Swiss physician and naturalist (b. 1724) *November 18 - Adam Weishaupt, German founder of the Illuminati (b. 1748) *November 21 - Heinrich von Kleist, German writer (suicide) (b. 1777) *November 27 - Andrew Meikle, English engineer (b. 1719) : See also 1811 deaths.